With Every Ending, Comes A New Beginning
by langleaf
Summary: After the Wallace Cup, May heads back to the Johto region, and is nervous that Drew, Harley, and Solidad won't be happy with her losing to Dawn. But she gets more than she thought she would have gotten when she returns and finds out that Drew had more on his mind about May than he let on. DrewxMay CS Contestshipping. DAML. Hoenshipping if you squint. R&R. Flames welcome.


**RANDOM ONESHOT**

**Roselia never evolved. Sorry. But I don't like Roserade.**

**Might make a sequel. Might not. **

The sun was shining as a large cruise vessel was nearing the port in Johto. A certain familiar girl in a bandana was leaning against the railing up front, watching as the ship neared its destination. The Wallace Cup had been a great experience-not to mention meeting Dawn at last-but in all honesty, she hadn't really gained much else. Though, she had gotten Zoe's phone number, and the two had really hit it off. Dawn was a little…too bubbly.

It was so great that she had helped Dawn to regain her confidence back after the Wallace Cup. It took a lot of convincing for her pokemon to allow May to lose on purpose, but they all had to agree it was for the best to boost up Dawn's confidence.

Of course…not everyone agreed. She had been talking with Solidad and Harley over the video phone and boy were they mad! It's not like she could tell them she let Dawn win…It would hurt Dawn a whole lot if she knew what she and Ash had planned.

_Flashback:_

_May cringed as Harley began shouting incoherent things at May through the screen. "May-hun! How could you lose to such a rookie!?"_

_She laughed nervously. "W-well…she was pretty good…"_

"_NO, NO, NOOO! You can do SO much better Maysie!"_

_May flinched slightly. "Oh Harley, calm down will you?" Solidad walked into view. "What's done is done May. All you have to do is get back on track!"_

_May grinned. "Right!"_

_Solidad smiled. "Well May, we'll see you when you get back. And I think Drew is planning on meeting you at the harbor."_

_Drew? "Why is Drew meeting me…?"_

_A small blush formed on May's face and Solidad chuckled. "Oh you know Drew. Guess you'll have to wait and see."_

_Flashback end:_

Drew. What was he going to think? She couldn't tell him the truth obviously, unless he guessed it, but the brunette was certain he was going to make fun of her to no end.

The ship made a few loud toots before the captain's voice came in over the speakers. '**We have arrived in Olivine City. Please start to make your way off the ship and come ride on the S.S. Anna Marie again sometime soon.'**

May gulped. Well…time to go face the music.

The green-bandana clad coordinator started to make her way off the ship, nodding respectfully at the captain on her way out, and began to walk towards the pokemon center. There, she would find both Harley and Solidad and hopefully a Drew who hadn't left to meet her at the port yet. However, upon seeing a familiar green haired guy leaning against a fence, she knew it was definitely too soon to have gotten her hopes up.

"Hello Drew."

Drew smirked and walked nonchalantly towards me, hands in his pockets. His faithful Roselia was prancing along at his side. Here we go…

"Hey June."

May narrowed her eyes. "It's May! You'd think by now you'd know your own rival's name!"

Drew merely flipped his hair in response. "Do you even think we can be rivals anymore? You lost to a complete rookie."

Crap. Of course he mentions this. So much for not talking about it. "Dawn? She wasn't half bad though. Caught me by surprise."

He laughed. "Don't lie to me May. It was obvious you let her win. Does she know?"

May looked away nervously. "No one knows excepting me, you, and Ash."

The brunette swore the air had just gotten a whole lot more tense when she mentioned Ash. "Ash knows?"

May laughed awkwardly. "Uh..yeah…it was his idea to get Dawn motivated again. I figured I'd help out. It's not like I didn't get anything out of it either though. I evolved my Eevee remember?"

Drew scoffed. "That's hardly an accomplishment."

She stared affronted. "You know what!? I-I'm going to go now! Maybe I really shouldn't have traveled with you at all to begin with!"

May turned on her heel to leave but slipped and fell backwards. Drew's arms shot out instinctively and caught the now reddened May. He sighed. "May, be more careful."

May stared in confusion. First he's a big jerk, then he gets all nice? Drew poked her cheek. "You're such a klutz anyways May."

So much for nice. May pushed Drew away and fell back onto the grass. "Drew! I don't understand you at all! First you're all nice, and then you turn back into the jerk you were when we first met!"

Drew smirked. "Well May, maybe my actions are trying to tell you something."

May glared. "By being a jerk?!"

Drew's smirk grew. "Ever occur to you I just want your attention?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Attention for what?!"

Drew leaned over her and gently tucked a hair back out of her face. "I hope this clarifies things."

And then he kissed me. Never had I realized how soft his lips were…in comparison, Brendan-my old childhood friend and first love-were a lot more passionate than Drew's lips were. I felt a sort of…I don't know, a spark you could call it, and I kissed him back softly. He seemed pretty surprised and leaned in more, deepening it. Now it was to the point where you really couldn't compare it to anyone else.

After a few moments like that, he pulled away. "Drew…I never thought…"

Drew held a finger up to my lips. "At least now you know why."

May stared blankly. "It never does explain your jerkiness though Drew."

He laughed nervously. "You don't really need to know about that."

"Sure I don't."

Drew glared. "I'm serious."

May laughed. "Okay Drew."

The two coordinators began to walk together to the pokemon center, and with a nervous gulp Drew hesitantly slipped his hand into May's. May looked down at their now intertwined hands and smiled, squeezing his hand. Roselia smirked and quickly darted ahead to the center. Oh how Harley was going to react to this!

However as the two approached the center, Drew slid his hand out of May's. May looked questioningly at Drew. He shrugged. "I guess…It would be too difficult to have my rival be my girlfriend."

May looked hurt and Drew quickly added, "But, when we're top coordinators…We'll be together for sure."

May smiled. "So long as you can contain your jerkiness Drew."

Drew smirked. "No promises."

The two rivals/friends walked into the pokemon center and were met by an overly eccentric Harley and a bemused Roselia. Harley frowned. "Why aren't you two holding hands?!"

He turned on Roselia. "You lying little thorn bush!"

Roselia placed her hands…er…roses on her hips and acted as if nothing was wrong. May laughed and Drew just looked irritated. "Harley don't call Roselia a thorn bush even if she is being a little sneak."

Solidad came out into view and embraced May in a warm hug. "May! You did a great job at the Wallace Cup, despite what others may believe."

She gave a knowing glare at both Harley and Drew, and both boys cringed slightly. May smiled. It was good to be home with her on-the-road-family. She glanced at Drew who was already looking at her with a knowing smile. Hurriedly, May turned to cover her rising blush. Well…it was good to be back in general.

**Did you like this? R & R please!**

**And, since a friend had seen this and begged for an alternate ending that could lead into a possible sequel with chapters, here's the alternate ending!**

May smiled as the group had finally gotten their stuff together and were ready to hit the road once more. Goodbye Olivine, hello new adventure!

She gave a little twirl and-being the natural klutz May was-slipped and fell backwards. Now why does this feel familiar…?

May found herself caught in someone's warm arms. She smiled. Of course she could count on Drew to be there. The person holding her took a deep intake of breath. "May?"

May blinked and looked backwards to see none other than her childhood friend and first love Brendan staring down at her in shock. Her jaw dropped. "Brendan!?"

**YAY POSSIBLE HOENSHIPPING! AND WHERE THERE'S HOENSHIPPING, CONTESTSHIPPING ISNT TOO FAR BEHIND! *victory!***

**Just let me know guys. ;)**


End file.
